A Girl
by EmpressOfEvilBunnies
Summary: Sakura Haruno, one ambitious author-ess in the making, and a whole lot of extra time. Pick a word, any word, and I'll make it happen. "I've gotta shove dango down his throat until he realizes that it's the best thing on Earth after Pirates of the Caribbean."
1. Altruistic

**__**

Yeah, I know. I'm hopeless. OOFAS is probably never going to be continued (even though I have a bit of the next chapter saved), Glomp is also isolated, WIGU

will _be continued. Just..not now. When I find my muse. Aaaaaaand, I got this GREAT idea - another series!_

_**This'll be all about my fav character (Sakura Haruno) being any kind of girl, depending on the chapter. Sort of like WIGU. Just, it's not strictly GaaSaku. Some may not even have pairings, or other characters for that matter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_Standard disclaimer applied. (I wonder, if I just say that, is it the same as saying _I do not own Naruto_?)_**

_Welcome, to one messed up series of Miss Haruno being maniacally teleported from one storyline to the other, depending profusely on the word I or any lucky reviewer may choose._

**_

* * *

_**

****A**_(n)_ **Al**t_r__u_**i_s_t**ic Girl******

**

* * *

****Al**t_r__u_**i_s_t**ic

_**[al-tru-**is**-tik]**_

**_~adjective_**

_**1.**__**unselfishly **__**concerned **__**for **__**or **__**devoted **__**to **__**the **__**welfare **__**of **__**others ( **__**opposed **__**to **__**egoistic**__**). **_

_**2. **Animal Behavior** . of or pertaining to behavior by an animal that may be to its disadvantage but that benefits others of its kind, often its close relatives. **_

_**

* * *

**_

The tall and lean figure soundlessly stalked into the high-classed chambers he called his own and swiftly unbuttoned and removed the thick material from his person. After carelessly tossing the black and crimson fabric to the side, he allowed his body to collapse atop a smooth leather couch, strong arms lying along the back of both sides and legs slightly spread apart. The raven haired man took in a deep gust of air before cracking his back and sighing heavily through his nostrils.

Not bothering to open his eyes at the soft feeling of a familiar chakra approaching, the Uchiha merely sat there motionless as the newcomer gently swung open the massive door and stepping in. After the rough click of the door closing behind her, he felt the young woman near his sprawled form and take a seat no more than half a foot away from him. A long silence stretched between them comfortably until she decided to make her presence known.

"They've returned empty handed. Again," her voice was soft, and he relished in the state of contentment it gave him, not completely drinking the information she provided him with yet. Some seconds later, he grunted to signal that he heard. Finally opening his eyes lazily, revealing the bloodline limit, he turned his head to look at the petite female staring seriously into his one revealed eye.

He noted that even over the years he'd known her –which was easily her whole life-, she hadn't been able to excel in height, only reaching his collarbone. Her unrealistically colored hair was long and thick; however it was currently put away in a messy bun at the top of her head with only ear length strands and her fringe slipping out of the strong band. Creamy, pink lips that chapped in the winter and that were mercilessly abused by her pearly teeth during states of anxiousness or confusion came together with a cat like nose that appeared to be perfectly sculpted and dazzling emeralds for eyes. Naturally thin eyebrows, the same hue as her hair, were situated beneath a slightly wide forehead.

"Yes, Zetsu already informed me of that." Madara lightly responded, his tone urging her to continue. Without a doubt she knew that he was aware of everything that happened around here, courtesy of his spy. For her to bring up a subject like this randomly meant that she had a point to be made, and having been her father-like figure ever since she was at the ripe age of six, he would patiently hear her out. Something he rarely did.

"Don't you think it's been long enough, Madara-kun?" she positioned herself more comfortably so that her right foot was tucked under her left thigh. Now able to face him correctly, she continued, "Itachi-san and Kisame-san are not to be taken lightly; how is it that they've failed to retrieve the nine-tails so many times repeatedly for the past four years? Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san succeeded in capturing the two-tails in less than six months. You can't tell me that there isn't something fishy about this; and I'm not referring to Kisame-san."

He chuckled softly as his left hand reached to caress her ivory cheek gingerly, "Worry not, my blossom. I have it under control," the seventeen year-old leaned into his touch while she glared distastefully at the annoyingly bright orange mask. Ignoring her obvious hate for the piece of hard plastic covering his face, he continued speaking, "it seems that poor Itachi has something planned for the kitsune. Like I said, it's under control; I have Zetsu watching his every twitch and grunt."

Sakura let it drop, although it was apparent that she wasn't satisfied with the answer he gave her. Now that she had confronted him about her vexation, the youthful teenager proposed lunch. Immediately he agreed; if a four hour meeting with Nagato and his annoying lovebird didn't tire a man out, he didn't know what did. Some seconds later, the beautiful adolescent who had learned under him for the past ten or so years expertly laid down a mug of amazake on the table before him and just stood there, glaring evilly.

Madara sighed – again – and asked her what was wrong.

"I'm making roe for lunch if you don't take off that hideous piece of plastic."

He scowled before ripping it off with lightning-speed that could never be matched and chucking to the side. "Don't you dare," he growled at her now extremely pleased expression. She only laughed melodically as she strode back into the kitchen.

Not wanting to dwell on how easily she could manipulate him, he changed the topic.

"Why do you hate the mask so much, blossom? I do not recall it ever doing you wrong, or am I mistaken?" he heard her snort from down the hall and chuckled at her childish antics.

He did not receive his answer until she returned with a bowl of fresh inarizushi and plopped down on the couch across from him, "Madara-kun, I've known you for so long I have more blackmail on you than a sheep has strands of hair just before spring. That being said, I am fully aware of the extent of your power – both mental and physical. Seeing you _hide – _like a helpless coward – behind that worthless...piece of trash fuels my anger like something I've never felt before," she truthfully admitted, not one bit ashamed of filling him in on her emotions.

The practically immortal Uchiha outright laughed at the deeply annoyed girl; she was undeniably adorable. Having finally calmed down, he looked her seriously in the eyes, hand reaching out to rest warmly on her knee, "I'm very sure that you also know that I never cower behind anything; this is nothing but an illusion for the world, aside from Zetsu, Nagato, Konan, and yourself, of course."

She only sighed in recognition, instructed him to eat what she had oh-so generously prepared, pecked him on his – thank God – bare forehead, and left with a charming smile painting her features. Off to find Zetsu, he presumed.

* * *

_**So? Whaddaya think? Should I continue? If so, give me a word in your review! You can drop in a pairing you want, or storyline or whatever. Anyone want to help me out; I think I used too many articles and pronouns in this piece? If you feel the same, please, advise me on how to fix that.**_

_**Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please, make my day and review! **_

_**Btw, is my latest chapter of WIGU really that bad? ((Stubborn – Ch.5)) I have the feeling that something about it is completely off since absolutely no one has bothered to review that particular chapter. Am I really that bad? Eek! **_


	2. Pusillanimous

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto ©

_**Once again, I got another idea, and found such a funky word to go with it. XP I hope that you all found the first chapter entertaining. **_

_**This one will be more of a Team 7 fic, inspired by **_**Side of The Blade ****_by _**xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx _(something everyone should read)**. I really hope that she doesn't mind.**_

_**Well, enjoy this mafia/mob/boxing/underground/Team 7/Sasusaku fic. And don't forget to review with the word you'd like the next chapter to be based on!**_

**

* * *

**

**A

_(n) __P_**u****si**_**l**_**la**ni_mo_**us** Girl******

******

* * *

**

_P_**usi_l_la**ni_mo_**us**

_**[pyoo-s**_**uh****_-_**lan_**-**_**uh****_-m_uh_s] _**

_**~adjective **_

_**1. lacking courage or resolution; cowardly; faint-hearted; timid.**_

_**2. proceeding from or indicating a cowardly spirit.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, Kakashi, how about you lend me that feisty student of yours for the night and I pinch in some good barbs the next time we settle some debts, eh?" the burly man cackled disgustingly at his own sick joke – though Kakashi was sure he meant it – as he slapped down the money onto the old table slick with dirt and grime. All Kakashi did was glare menacingly at the sorry excuse of a man and silently swiped the bundle of bills, not bothering to count them, before turning on his heel and shoving the cheap, wooden door out of his way more forcefully than needed. Immediately he was met with the sight of hundreds of stands and people. People covered the entire area, not leaving any room at all for the stubborn shacks and miniature buildings.

Ignoring the ruckus these uncaring humans made and the lighting – or lack thereof – he started on his way to a well known bar that served ramen and didn't smell of urine at the same time. When he entered the small pub he recognized the hunched figure of a built blond teen leaning slightly over the counter. Upon further inspection, he realized that two other people that were supposed to be here were not. The thirty-one year old man walked towards the blond who seemed to be unaware of his surroundings; something that resulted from giving the noodles he was currently inhaling his undivided attention.

"Yo," he sat next to his student with his elbows and forearms flat on the counter, fingers entwined in each other, "where are the other two?" The young boy fourteen years his junior halted in his eating – if it could be called that – and tilted his head slightly to look him in the face. Naruto swallowed the large lump, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pointed out side the window next to the door of the shop.

"Sakura went to get something she wanted from that boring pharmacy place and the bastard followed her," he resumed to filling the bottomless pit that was his stomach soon after, missing the relief that flashed in his teacher's eyes. After Naruto paid for the bowl of ramen, he and Kakashi went over to the drugstore with the gravel and dirt under their feet crackling with each step taken by every single person. They found Sasuke leaning against a wall, eyes trained on the petite pinkette at the cash register. Nodding at them in silence, the Uchiha didn't risk losing sight of his sister for too long.

Sakura approached them with a crimson plastic bag that matched Sasuke's muscle shirt with the bowl of Hygieia printed in black on it. She looked up into their adoptive father's lone dark brown eye as she softly explained that she came in for bandages. He was about to lecture her for wearing something deemed attractive at the black market, but then a small voice whispered to him that maybe she hadn't meant it. Sakura always had herself convinced that she was, by no means, sexy. Of course, being a professional and champion boxer in the underground did that to you.

She adorned a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows under a gray military vest with bosom button loops and decorative brass buttons. Many necklaces of different colors and lengths either choked her ivory neck or reached just above the curve of mediocre breasts. Normal dark-wash ultra skinny jeans and black combat boots completed her look.

Finally together again, the four all walked side by side to the gate, where they were asked for passes that practically anyone that had anything to do with the underground owned, stealthily slipped into Kakashi's pitch black, tinted Cadillac Escalade, and drove home. It wasn't completely quiet, Sakura and Naruto made sure of that, but it wasn't uncomfortable, either.

They arrived at their two-bedroom apartment somewhere around ten thirty. By midnight everyone had showered and changed. Kakashi sat on the television as the three did whatever teenagers did (no, not that, mind you) in the one room they shared.

Sasuke tossed and turned, unable to find sleep. Kakashi was on the TV, and Naruto was snoring ear-shatteringly, however he knew that neither of those was keeping him up.

"Sakura, go to sleep already," he whispered harshly at the girl whose bed was between his and the blond's. He was never able to sleep if she was still awake; a habit he picked up from when they were in the orphanage a long time ago.

"I can't. There's too much on my mind, sorry Sasuke." Sasuke turned to look at the girl he grew up seeing as his younger sibling and propped his torso up with his elbow on the pillow. He sent her a look that asked if she wanted to talk about it, and to his relief she nodded; he felt uneasy when she was like this and wouldn't share. Especially with him.

"I'm just... thinking about what's going to happen," she whispered in the dark, her head hung low as she sat up in her small bed.

He raised an eyebrow, "The match with that fool tomorrow?" Why would she be nervous about that; it was obvious who had more experience, strength, _and_ speed.

She shook her head, pink strands swaying with the movement, "No, after that. After...all of this. What'll happen when we grow up?" the raven haired male said nothing, urging her to continue.

"I mean, sure, it pays the bills now and whatnot, but, Sasuke, it's my _life – _all of our lives. Don't you ever wonder about what will happen when we get older? Exceed Kakashi's age? I-_we _can't keep this up forever; it'll get to a point where we're not capable of doing what we could. Or maybe even before that happens; I don't know about you, but I have a feeling that I'm going to get sick and tired of pummeling faceless person after faceless person. You, more than anyone else, know that I have a heart, and –_Goddamn I feel so horrible saying this –_ but it's breaking with every scream I punch out of other people," her voice broke, " _humans._" Sasuke straightened himself and sat upright, his eyes softening for the young pinkette sitting with her legs tucked beneath her and her hands clutched to her chest.

"When it gets to that point, we'll just use the money we have earned and live peacefully," he said gingerly, trying to comfort her. However, it didn't seem to work because she turned her head to look at him for the first time since they got into bed an hour ago and continued informing him of her worries.

"How? Sasuke, we can't just suddenly appear from thin air with some money; it'd be too suspicious. Try to buy a place, move somewhere else, get a job; you need papers for that. Papers we don't legally have. And even if we stayed here, we'd eventually need a job for money. We can't go shopping anywhere other than the black market because others would wonder how we got the money in our pockets. We can't explain that, Sasuke. I-it's like a jawbreaker; takes a lot of time, but it'll eventually be gone." By now she was shaking with tears that slipped down her face and her hands covered her mouth so as not to make any noise.

Sasuke gracefully rose from his bed and padded to hers. She looked up and after glassy emerald bore into dark onyx for some time, he slipped onto the bed next to her with his back against the wall behind them and legs spread slightly apart for her to have access to his muscular chest. She fisted her hands into the fabric of his shirt and shed tears of pure fear of the cruel future as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck. Leaving butterfly kisses in the crook of her neck, he'd mumble words of comfort to the fragile teen in his arms.

"I'm right here, it's alright," but to no avail, she just sobbed harder, until she finally fell asleep with her face pressed into his chest. Repositioning them so that they lied side by side in the tiny twin bed, he hugged the girl tighter and glared out into the night, as if it would keep her fears at bay.


	3. Strong

Yes, yes, another random update. You see, this has been sitting around on my laptop with no title for such a long time now. I just decided to submit it as a drabble ten minutes ago. I don't really care if anyone likes it or not yet because I've been thinking of using this in a new story I'm working on. Don't worry, I won't do anything as stupid as start on another project before OOFAS: R has reached the fifteen chapter mark (and the sixth chapter will be submitted on the seventeenth of August), but I'm doing a lot of work on a lot of different stuff until that time comes.

Hopefully by then all of my work will at least have four chapters each, so I won't have to worry about late updates or losing motivation. At least, I hope not. Anyways, please enjoy this rather random piece.

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

****A**_(n) _St_**ro**_n_g_ **G****i**_rl_******

* * *

St_**r**__**o**_n_g_

**_[strawng]_**

_**~adjective**  
_

_**1. of great moral power, firmness, or courage**_

* * *

The walls were solid grey, with a thin line of blue running along the middle. It seemed to go on forever, and Deidara couldn't help but think to himself,_ "Isn't that the point?"._ Mesmerizing blue orbs scanned the room carefully; his gaze roved over faceless people—mostly spouses and girlfriends applying last-minute makeup—but then halted suddenly when his eyes connected with another pair of brightly colored gems. They were like a pair of emeralds, sparkling innocently under the fluorescent lights. Despite the fact that these eyes belonged to a girl with pink hair, her unusual hair color wasn't what triggered the sudden urge to know why in the blazing hells she was here. It was how fragile her tiny, young body appeared. So young in fact, the blond doubted she was over ten years of age.

There was a simple schoolbag in her lap, and she was wearing Konoha Elementary Academy uniform; he knew this because Itachi's younger brother also attended that school, and God knew how many times the blond artist had to put up with that little devil. The young girl blinked then looked away, oblivious to his growing curiosity. What _was_ she doing here? This wasn't a playground, and not a single adult seem to be accompanying her.

Theories began to thread themselves together as the cogs in his creative brain gyrated; he may not look it, but Deidara was a thinker. His line of work wasn't exactly a walk in the park, either, and so he was constantly paranoid. Anything that didn't make sense was a threat. He wanted to approach her and demand she explain her presence, but decided to wait and see what happened.

Soon enough, an officer ushered them all into a large room. There were more security checkpoints that they had to go through. The small girl reached the large metal detector after handing over her bag to a cop. She walked through it, and, as expected, nothing happened.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan," the buff officer returned her belongings into her dainty hands, "he should be in the fourth cubicle as always."

Deidara noted how many of the policemen seemed to know the girl very well. She smiled toothily as a policewoman gently searched her, and received various smirks and grins in return. The tiny pinkette was finally done with the inspection, and so shouldered her bag and skipped over to the fourth counter to wait like the rest of the visitors for the inmates to show up behind the thick glass barrier.

He was put under a similar inspection once it was his turn, then smoothly decided to stand near the back of the room patiently waiting for the prisoners to be let out. He continued to curiously observe the girl. After a few minutes, a buzzing noise was heard and a heavy metal door swung open to reveal about fifteen men and women. He immediately recognized the shock of red hair of his best friend and watched him take a seat in the sixth cubicle. Deidara followed him there and sat across him.

Sasori, the pale faced twenty seven year old, picked up the phone on his side as Deidara did the same.

"Good afternoon, idiot," Sasori smoothly drawled with a gentle smirk. The blonde grinned and easily began conversation with his friend.

"How have they been treating you?"

Sasori sighed, "like shit, as always."

"You deserve it, un, if you ask me!" the blond laughed. "Anyways, Pein says that we'll be bailing you out tomorrow. Wants you to spend another night, un."

The red head nodded silently. Deidara cleared his throat and looked around him, then he saw it again. The girl. She was still seated comfortable on the hard bench of the fourth section. Behind the other side of the glass was, surprisingly, a tough man in his early twenties with sleek, silver hair slicked back with gel and piercing eyes. He was smirking tenderly at the young girl who was chattering up a storm and pressing papers from her bag against the glass.

"Hey, danna, un?" Sasori grunted softly in acknowledgement. "Who's the big dude?" he nudged his chin in the man's direction. Sasori turned his neck the smallest bit to catch sight of who his partner was pointing at.

He turned back to look Deidara straight in the eyes, "that's Hidan—he's here for the same thing I am. He's pretty cool, I was actually planning on talking to leader about him. The potential he has is so obvious it's almost painful."

"Really now, un?" the blond hummed in thought. If Sasori thought that this guy was good enough to approach leader about, then he must be really dangerous. So, what was a cute fourth grader doing visiting him? In a prison, nonetheless. Sasori noticed what his friend was thinking about, "that's his sister, I presume."

Deidara raised a fair eyebrow in question. "We share a room, and he wouldn't shut up about her this morning. Something about her visiting him on Wednesdays and Saturdays."

"How long has he been here, anyways?"

"Only two weeks, but he's been in and out for about three years now." The handsome blonde gave his friend a look, which the redhead simply shrugged to, "he talks too much. Sort of like you."

Deidara rapped his knuckles harshly against the glass, causing Sasori to smirk.

33B

"...and then the big idiot was all like, _get off my seat_," her voice deepened theatrically when she parroted said big idiot, "and all I did was swing my legs and comment on how great the weather was and so his face got really red and puffed up like he was gonna cry and then—oh right, did I tell you how Iruka-sensei gave me a sticker so that I'd stop crying yesterday?" The pink-haired fourth grader reached into her bag to search for something, balancing the phone between her cheek and shoulder.

Hidan's eyebrows furrowed, "why were you crying, baby?" Sakura didn't reply until she pulled out a sheet of paper with a large, bright sticker of some kind of mermaid princess with wings and a huge crown.

"It's a really weird sticker; I wonder what Iruka-sensei was doing with this kind of stuff..."

"Sakura, answer me: why were you crying?" The twenty-two year old prisoner pressed on the subject, not minding in the least that he was interrupting her long, meaningless speech. Surprisingly enough, neither did Sakura.

"Ami poured juice all over my homework, so Kurenai-sensei had to give me a zero, and then she spilled the rest on my hair during recess so I had to stay inside with Naruto-kun and wash it off, and when I went back to our bench someone had stepped all over the lunch boxes I made, so then Naruto-kun was very angry because his ramen was spoiled and I felt really bad for him because he **loves** ramen so I started to cry," the pinkette slumped her shoulders as she neared the end, emphasizing on the negative feelings she had experienced. But she perked right back up in no time, "Sasuke-kun fed Naruto-kun some of his onigiri, though. That was nice..."

His eyes became slits of cold violet and his knuckles turned white as he almost dented the cheap plastic between his hands, "you shouldn't let those bitches push you around like that—and why the fuck didn't the Uchiha feed you, too?"

Sakura's eyes crinkled up as she giggled merrily, "who said they left unscathed?" His vicious grip on the phone loosened when she said that, and the edges of his lips turned up to smirk proudly.

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun said that I could have some—he didn't say it out loud but he was blushing and stuff so, you know—but he didn't have any dango. Turns out he doesn't like it! Do you believe that, nii-san?" The young girl looked up at him, anticipating his response.

Finally, she got one, but it wasn't something she had expected: "I miss you."

It was quiet for a few seconds after that, but Sakura suddenly whipped her head to a side, no longer able to handle the intense stare of her brother. She tried taking in deep breaths to calm herself, but they weren't very helpful. Soon enough tears were pouring down her heart-shaped face, and her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

"I'm so, so sorry, babe," he whispered, his face in a tired grimace as he watched his baby sister cry her heart out. The pinkette shook her head after she calmed herself a bit. Her small hands reached for the phone she had left on the counter, not wanting her beloved aniki to hear her crying on top of seeing it. Once the phone was back in her hands, he heard her sniffle softly and saw how her beautiful eyes had swollen up.

"I...I don't want to hear that—I didn't come here to hear that."

He ignored her, "It's just so _fucking hard_."

"I said I don't want to hear that! I know it's hard! I know! But you're the one who taught me that nothing is impossible if you really, really want it. And I would never ask you to throw everything away just for me—just stop this...getting caught thing."

It was silent, just the pair of siblings staring each other down.

"You're right. Listen, I get out in two days...where do you want me take you?" His speech wasn't littered with curses, as it usually wasn't when he was serious about something.

"Hmm, how about to Sasuke-kun's house?" that had her brother's eyebrows shooting upwards in question.

"I've gotta shove dango down his throat until he realizes that it's the best thing on Earth after Pirates of the Caribbean."


End file.
